familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lower Salford Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania
Lower Salford Township is a township in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 14,959 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 14.5 square miles (37.5 km²), of which, 14.4 square miles (37.3 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (0.41%) is water. The East Branch Perkiomen Creek and Skippack Creek are tributaries of the Perkiomen Creek draining the township. Route 63 and Route 113 intersect in Harleysville. Neighboring municipalities *Towamencin Township (southeast) *Skippack Township (southwest) *Perkiomen Township (tangent to the west) *Upper Salford Township (northwest) *Franconia Township (northeast) Demographics As of the 2010 census, the township was 90.6% White, 2.9% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 4.4% Asian, and 1.3% were two or more races. 2.6% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA. As of the census of 2000, there were 12,893 people, 4,432 households, and 3,541 families residing in the township. The population density was 894.0 people per square mile (345.2/km²). There were 4,531 housing units at an average density of 314.2/sq mi (121.3/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 93.42% White, 2.94% African American, 0.05% Native American, 2.34% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.42% of the population. There were 4,432 households out of which 45.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.0% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.1% were non-families. 16.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.27. In the township the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 34.3% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 7.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $70,977, and the median income for a family was $78,473. Males had a median income of $51,837 versus $34,066 for females. The per capita income for the township was $28,408. About 2.0% of families and 3.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.8% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over. Government and Politics Communities Communities located within Lower Salford Township include Harleysville, Lederach, Mainland, and Vernfield. Famous Residents Drew Lewis - United States Secretary of Transportation under Ronald Reagan, chairman and CEO of Union Pacific, and president of Warner-Amex. References External links * Lower Salford Township Category:Townships in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Lower Salford Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania